The African Collaborative Center for Microbiome and Genomics Research (ACCME) is a multi-country, multi-institutional collaborative research involving the Institutes of Human Virology and Genome Sciences at the University of Maryland; Department of Epidemiology and Public Health, School of Medicine University of Maryland, Baltimore; University of Abuja Teaching Hospital, Abuja, Nigeria and the Centre National d'Appui a la lutte centre la Maladie (CNAM) Mali. The objectives of the Center are to collaborate and implement high impact research programs characterizing the human microbiome and its role in health and disease. Specifically, ACCME links and leverages existing funded research and program activities at the collaborating institutions to study the interaction between vaginal microbiome, host genetic factors and molecular variants of Human Papilloma Virus (HPV) to determine correlates of viral persistence in the causal pathway of cervical cancer, a major cause of preventable mortality on the African continent. Recent studies by the investigative team, employing bacterial culture-independent, clone and sequence approach employing 16S ribosomal RNA (rRNA) gene technologies have documented the complexity of vaginal microbiome and classified consistent microbial groupings termed community state types that open a new window to understanding the role that the vaginal microbiome plays in cervical cancer pathogenesis. In addition to contributing to knowledge about vaginal microbiome, HPV persistence and cervical carcinogenesis, ACCME also develops capacity by training postdoctoral students to become the new generation of African scientific leaders while empowering hundreds of African scientists to conduct research in microbiome and genomics.